


Dot Day

by Ashtiel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dot Day, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, carlos and cecil being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dot Day in Night Vale. You put red dots on the things you love and blue dots on what you don't. Cecil and Carlos both know exactly what to do with their dots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Katlyn](http://princessofthehellmouth.tumblr.com/) for reading and editing this for me. You're an angel.

"Cecil? What are you doing?"

"Hold still," Cecil said as he put another sticker on Carlos's forehead.

Carlos patiently endured three more stickers, two on his head, one on his chest, before he spoke up. "Cecil? Is there a reason you're covering me in stickers?"

"It's Dot Day." Cecil put a sticker on Carlos's neck.

"And?"

"And I'm putting dots on you," Cecil said. Another sticker went on Carlos's shoulder.

Carlos had stopped questioning most of the everyday weirdness in Night Vale, but he’d never woken up to someone plastering stickers on him. "Why?"

Cecil looked at him with wide eyes, then laughed. "Sometimes I forget that you didn't grow up here," he said as he put a sticker on Carlos's bicep. "On Dot Day, you're supposed to put red dots on what you love and blue dots on what you don't." He frowned. "Mixing them up can up can cause permanent consequences."

Carlos looked down. He was slowly, but surely, being covered in red dots. As he watched, Cecil stuck another dot to the back if his hand, then looked up at him and smiled.

"So these are a good thing?" Carlos asked.

Cecil nodded and stuck a sticker to the end of Carlos's nose. "A very good thing."

"Where did you get those?"

"The dots?"

Carlos nodded.

"They came in the mail this morning. Yours are on the table."

"I'll be right back." Cecil stuck another sticker to Carlos's back as he got out of bed.

Carlos found an envelope addressed to him in the middle of the table, on top of the newspaper that smelled like sour milk. His name had been written across the front of the envelope in neat, unfamiliar handwriting. There was no address. Inside, Carlos found two sheets of stickers, one blue and one red. Each sheet had only about fifty stickers. He grinned and walked back to the bedroom.

Cecil was putting a blue sticker on their alarm clock when Carlos sat on the bed. "Find them?" Cecil asked without looking up.

Carlos stuck a red sticker on the back of Cecil's neck as a reply.

Cecil froze, and Carlos used the opportunity to put a red sticker on each of his shoulder blades. "T-those are red, right?"

Carlos brushed his lips against the sticker on Cecil's neck. "Of course."

Cecil exhaled. Carlos stuck another sticker on one of the knobs of Cecil's spine.

By the time he left the house, Carlos had at least forty stickers covering him from head to toe and almost as many kisses. There were at least five dots on his face alone. And even if the ones on his lab coat were technically a safety hazard, there was no way in hell he was going to remove them.

When he got to work, Carlos only had five red stickers left to give out. The other forty-five decorated Cecil. Carlos carefully chose his four favorite machines (including his computer) and stuck a red sticker to each. The last red sticker went to the one scientist that always brought him food when he forgot to eat. He only used a few blue stickers: one went on the coffee pot that always leaked, one on his squeaky computer chair, and another on the intern that turned the radio down while Cecil was on.

Cecil and Carlos waited until midnight, just to be safe, before they started the long process of removing the stickers. Cecil took them off the few things he'd stuck them on in the apartment and Carlos started to peel them off his face. When Cecil returned to the bedroom and saw Carlos searching his face with his hands, he laughed and went to help. One by one, the stickers were removed and tossed to the floor (to be worried about at a later date).

"Best Dot Day ever," Cecil said as he curled up in Carlos's arms.

"Mhm," Carlos said. He pulled Cecil closer.

Seconds away from sleep, Carlos spotted a sticker he'd missed. Blearily, he reached out and plucked the red dot from behind Cecil's ear. Cecil murmured happily in his sleep and Carlos huffed a quiet laugh. Later, when they were both rested, he would show Cecil that he didn’t need red dots to show how much he loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the fic. As always, if you have any constructive criticism, or if you spot any errors, feel free to leave a comment. Have a lovely day!


End file.
